


Flores para los muertos

by Antitheos



Series: Триптих [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Часть "Триптиха", но абсолютно самостоятельная, может читаться отдельно.<br/>По смыслу части не слишком связаны друг с другом, просто происходят в одной АУ-вселенной (непосредственно АУ начинается с этой).</p><p>О жизни после смерти, а точнее - о жизнях после смертей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores para los muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод названия - "Цветы для умерших", фраза позаимствована из пьесы Теннесси Уильямса "Трамвай "Желание".

Я это ты. Я мертв. Ты мертв.  
Ты это я. Ты мертв. Я мертв.  
Я — смерть. Ты — смерть.  
Кто ты без меня? Кто я без тебя?  
Две смерти не дают жизни в сумме.  
Центральный процессор не справляется с вычислением.  
Нет сказки без Ананси.  
Вспомнят меня — сейчас же вспомнят и тебя,  
Вспомнят тебя — забудут о смерти.  
Жизнь — пара секунд, пока опускается сабля.   
Жизнь — время вылета пули из ствола.  
Жизнь — высота между крышей и мостовой.  
Я это ты. Ты жив. Я — жив.  
  


-1-

  
  
Смерть Ирэн Адлер равняется одному взмаху кривой блестящей сабли. Клинок холоден и светел, клинок месяцем мерцает над головой, месяц заперт в одной-единственной фазе и никогда не превратится в луну. Это трагедия, поэтому Ирэн жертвует месяцу слезу. Достаточно ли слезы, чтобы оплатить проезд на лодке Харона? Оплатить или оплакать?  
  
— Лонг-Айленд. Водка, джин, текила, ром. Девочки от него просто голову теряют. Тебе идет короткая стрижка, даже я не сразу узнал. Советую попробовать ультракороткую. Скажем, на длину головы.  
  
Она узнает голос и вздрагивает. Умирать — страшно. Второй раз страшнее, чем первый, и ей бы не хотелось проверять зависимость концентрации страха от количества смертей.  
  
Страх садится рядом с ней и спокойно отпивает из ее бокала. В коктейле и в глазах бьется отсвет клинка-месяца, но не жемчужный — с оттенком красного вина. Должно быть, освещение. Бордовые искры изгибаются как восточные танцовщицы. Молитесь, черти, ад под угрозой взрыва.  
  
— Жвачку? — одновременно возникают рука и улыбка. В руке зажата маленькая помятая упаковка. Улыбка тоже выглядит помятой и застенчивой. А винный блеск с лезвия месяца не пропадает, становится еще острее, еще ярче. Кого-то казнила эта секира. Страшно.  
  
Ирэн жалеет, что больше не использует кровавую помаду. Теперь у нее другой стиль. Мужская прическа и коротко остриженные ногти, покрытые бесцветным лаком.  
  
— Ты неосторожен, — остались другие средства. Она передвигает бокал на свою сторону стола. — Я не для себя заказывала этот коктейль.  
  
— Это что же, — комическое удивление, маска паяца, — ты решила отравить красавицу у стойки? Или просто немного позабавиться? Знаешь, не было нужды в искусственных стимуляторах. Теряешь квалификацию?  
  
Ирэн приближается к его лицу почти вплотную и слегка привстает, как кобра перед броском:  
  
— Сохраняю голову.  
  
— Чудесно. Чью?  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, не отрываясь. Посторонний наблюдатель принял бы это за флирт, если только две змеи на кадуцее могут флиртовать. Если у змей могут дрожать губы от сдерживаемого смеха. Если змеи умеют впрыскивать яд на расстоянии.  
  
Джим стекает на стол, пряча смех в сгибе локтя и поблескивая бордовым месяцем в глазах.  
  
— Нет, ты только взгляни на нас! Компания мертвецов, — его тон меняется мгновенно. Соль или алкоголь, слеза или вино, Ирэн не может определить, перемена сводит с ума ее вкусовые рецепторы. С Джимом всегда так. Коктейль, коктейль Молотова. — Могу совершить чудо и воскресить тебя.   
  
Рука поднимается рефлекторно. Хлесткая пощечина не причиняет боли, зато отлично тонизирует.   
  
— Ты сдал меня! Если бы не…  
  
— Если бы не твой рыцарь! — он сладострастно вздыхает и поглаживает щеку. — Этот Галахад в доспехах под обтягивающими рубашками! Я предупреждал, что ты действуешь на свой страх и риск. Я отдал тебе все карты и показал нужные приемы, кто же виноват в проигрыше? И, кстати. Еще раз ко мне прикоснешься — сдам не только  _твоим_  партнерам, но и  _своим_.  
  
—  _Мои_  партнеры сами становятся передо мной на колени, а не ставят меня.  
  
— Вот поэтому я никогда не унижу тебя жалостью. Грешно!  
  
Месяц ухмыляется, Ирэн цепляет ухмылку в ответ. Здесь рыцарь не понадобится, змеи разберутся сами.  
  
— О, нет, милый, унижать — это моя прерогатива. Твой маленький Ричард просто создан быть снизу, ты ведь понимаешь? Жертва обстоятельств, интересно, у них с этим мошенником Холмсом что-нибудь было? Расскажи мне подробности, в газетах об этом не писали.  
  
Самоубийство фальшивого гения. Даже слепой поймет, кто здесь фальшивка. Но слепые не читают газет, а зрячие видят то, что хотят увидеть.  
  
Джим смотрит снизу вверх, смотрит маленьким Ричардом Бруком с большой тайной за опухшими веками, и говорит маленьким тихим голосом:  
  
— Ужасный человек. Плохо кончил. Видела бы ты его гроб — шикарный, просто шикарный. Думаю, переживет даже ядерный удар. Да. Точно. Я хочу его гроб.  
  
Страх хватает за сердце. Кровь стекает с месяца в ночь. Нет, без паники, он мог появиться здесь и завести этот разговор только в одном случае. В одном высоком гениальном случае, который любит наряжаться в пальто.  
  
— Сначала ты пытаешься трахнуть его мной, а потом хочешь его гроб.  
  
— Мой психоаналитик говорит, что это допустимые девиации. Странно, он всегда со мной соглашается.  
  
— Мои розовые пони тоже со мной соглашаются.  
  
Им бы сейчас на пересечение Бродвея и 42-й улицы, такого шоу Таймс-сквер еще не видела. Клинок-месяц раскачивается за веками Ричарда Брука и режет его на части. Из растерзанного Брука ухмыляется Мориарти.  
  
— Я бронирую все отделы седьмого круга.* Ты со мной?  
  
— Я там буду с плеткой.  
  
— Вот поэтому тебе хотели отрубить голову, а меня возвели в ранг мученика. Людям нужно знать, что рядом есть кто-то более жалкий, чем они сами. Она смотрят на такого парня и думают: «Бедняга! Похож на моего сокурсника, как его… Джек? Дик? Может и Дик. Наверняка это был Дик».  
  
Пропитанный вином воздух звенит чем-то из блюзовых баллад Эллингтона, и Ирэн замечает, что ее собеседник качает головой в такт. Туда-сюда, вверх-вниз. Сабля опускается и поднимается снова. Вверх-вниз. От духоты перехватывает горло.  
  
— Я люблю море, — Джим внезапно меняет тему. — Оно умеет удивлять. Здесь недалеко, в Монтоке, на побережье, несколько лет назад нашли труп самого настоящего монстра.** Говорят, это всего лишь енот, тело которого деформировалось от долгого пребывания в соленой воде. Но мало кто верит. На острове Плам есть секретный исследовательский центр... Теории заговора, чувствуешь этот аромат? Шерлоку бы понравилось.  
  
Имя как срыв печати, пароль к сокровенному. Месяц вспыхивает закатным румянцем, шепот лижет уши.  
  
— Я могу сделать из тебя городскую легенду. Что-нибудь вроде монтокского монстра. Представляешь, твой художественно обработанный труп, немного соленой воды, пораженные очевидцы, снимок в газете — вуаля, легенда готова!  
  
— Что тебе от меня нужно?  
  
Можно было не спрашивать. Ирэн умеет читать тайные желания в чуть заметно подрагивающих ноздрях, в жестах, побледневшей или покрасневшей коже. Джим не проявляет ни одного из этих признаков. Он просто встает и протягивает руку.  
  
— Потанцуем?  
  
Луи Армстронг и Элла Фитцджеральд собираются ставить на карту все. Ирэн принимает руку.  
  
— Последний раз.  
  
На каблуках она ненамного ниже него. Ему это, похоже, даже нравится. Они скорее переминаются с ноги на ногу, чем танцуют.   
  
— У меня в голове застрелилась Англия. Выглядит и пахнет не слишком аппетитно. Я буду тихой и скромной, я буду мисс Добродетелью, кому ты вешаешь эту лапшу, дорогая? Маты Хари из тебя не выйдет.  
  
— Я не работаю на спецслужбы, если ты об этом.  
  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс любит придумывать имена красивым женщинам. Как тебя зовут сейчас?  
  
Его дыхание у шеи холодное, как клинок. У живых дыхание должно быть теплым, но ведь они мертвы, они оба. Нет. Их трое.  
  
— Именам придают слишком большое значение.  
  
Дыхание теплеет.  
  
— А как же звон твоего любимого имени?  
  
Имя-пароль, имя-срыв. Луи Армстронг и Элла Фитцджеральд ставят друг на друга все, что имеют. Ирэн крепче перехватывает руку партнера и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать теперь?  
  
— Посмотрю, как он будет барахтаться в моем море. Я оставил ему прекрасное цунами в наследство, воспользовался твоим способом уйти со сцены.  
  
— А если бы он прыгнул на самом деле?  
  
Джим кривит губы и зарывается носом в ее плечо.  
  
— Я устал искать.  
  
Когда он поднимает глаза снова, в них нет сабли, нет месяца, нет красного вина. В них удивительно чисто, как будто кто-то вымыл изнутри все, что было, и оставил только отражение солнца. В них больно смотреть.  
  
Иногда лучше потерять голову.  
  
— Последний раз, — повторяет Ирэн.  
  
Смс-сообщение на незнакомый номер с текстом "Добро пожаловать в клуб" доставлено.  
  
  
Примечания:  
*Данте определил в 7-й круг ада души тех, кто согрешил насилием. Круг состоит из трех отделов: первый - виновные в насилии против ближнего, второй - в насилии против самих себя (самоубийцы), третий - в насилии против Бога (богохулители, ростовщики и содомиты).  
**Монтокский монстр — неизвестное существо, труп которого прибило к берегу у пляжа в деловом районе Монток, Нью-Йорк, США, в июле 2008 года. Природа существа и правдивость историй, связанных с его находкой, вызвали множество споров в научном мире и спекуляций в прессе.  
  
Песня, которая упоминается в тексте:   
Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald - I'm Putting All My Eggs In One Basket  
  
Listen or [download I'm Putting All My Eggs in One for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5372307VrfR) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
  
  
  


-2-

  


  
Listen or [download Чиж и Со Поход for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4937774T9EE) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)   


  
  
Смерть Шерлока Холмса это один шаг — вперед и вниз. Шерлок знает, у каких ангелов можно одолжить крылья, но предпочитает лететь вниз, потому что больше верит в Икара, чем в Иисуса. Он смастерил собственные крылья из чужих перьев и летит все ниже, ниже, ниже, чтобы минимизировать риск. Для себя или для ангелов?  
  
Святой Петр отказывается пускать его в рай или ад. Шерлок застрял в чистилище. Неприятно. "Неприятно" от "невыносимо" отделяет один шаг — вперед и вниз. На стороне ангелов дождливо, рыхлая земля легко принимает гроб. Блестящий, солидный, наверняка стоит как новый "Ягуар".  
  
— Такое событие бывает раз в жизни, — у Святого Петра на ботинках и кончике зонта еще чернеет кладбищенская грязь. С могилы на бал. Желание поскорее разделаться с разговором и попытка эмоционального давления. У Святого Петра кладбищенская грязь на ботинках, кончике зонта и под глазами. Не спал этой ночью. Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
  
— Похороны — пустая формальность.  
  
— Ты действительно не хочешь посмотреть запись?  
  
— Я знаю, что там происходит. Если желаешь, опишу платье миссис Хадсон, назову точное число складок на лбу Джона и количество скотча, выпитого Лестрейдом, в каплях.  
  
Майкрофт дергает уголком губ и мягко замечает:  
  
— После смерти твой характер изменился в лучшую сторону.  
  
После  _чьей_  смерти, хочет спросить Шерлок. После чьей смерти? Опять эти мысли. Все было честно, он сделал свой ход, Мориарти сделал свой, весы качнулись в другую сторону. Нет, нечестно, но уже неважно. И все-таки до смешного обидно, если только… Всегда есть шанс. «Действовать, действовать, действовать», — колотится о стенки черепа. Начинает рождаться схема, дрожащие толчки чеканят в гипофизе эндорфины. Да, вот так. Быстрее. Еще быстрее. Не хватает информации. И присутствия за правым плечом. Первое добыть легко.  
  
Майкрофт шлепает на стол папку нездорово-желтого цвета.  
  
— Здесь отчеты моих специалистов. Как я уже говорил, тело забрали. Благодаря твоему нежеланию посвящать меня в свои планы мы проиграли время. Но одно я могу утверждать точно: кровь, остатки которой соскребли с крыши Бартса, принадлежит Джеймсу Мориарти.  
  
Шерлока подбрасывает на месте от звуков этого имени. Он вцепляется в ручки кресла, чтобы скрыть реакцию, и насмешливо произносит:  
  
— Ты так уверен в своих специалистах, дорогой брат? Дай мне образец, я сам проведу анализ. В наше время мало на кого можно положиться, даже на родственников.  _Особенно_  на родственников.  
  
Майкрофт понимает намек. На одно сокращение сердца его лицо болезненно сжимается, как инфузория, в которую чем-то ткнули. Вряд ли это сожаление. Святой Петр упустил ключи от Царства, отрекся от своего брата, и все равно он — камень, на котором стоит британская политическая система. Ледяной камень, если следовать определению Мориарти. Лед – это замерзшая вода. Но Майкрофт состоит не из воды. Нужны особые условия, чтобы жидкость затвердела в один кристалл с идеальной структурой. Первый слой льда — это всегда шестилучные звездочки или шестигранные стебельки, которые, разрастаясь и взаимодействуя друг с другом, образуют скелетные или ветвистые кристаллы, дендриты. Дендриты часто возникают при кристаллизации металлов. У Майкрофта в голосе металлический призвук, когда он говорит:  
  
— Если долго ходить по краю, обязательно свалишься. С другой стороны, если ребенку не рассказать о законе всемирного тяготения, у него может получиться проехать по забору на велосипеде. Ты знаком с силой притяжения, Шерлок?  
  
— Притяжения ко мне консультирующих преступников с патологиями психики? Встречался.  
  
Майкрофт сплетает пальцы в подобии какой-то мудры.* Больше всего похоже на «Флейту Майтрейи», хотя руки не на уровне груди. Значение — гармония и победа светлых сил над темными. Нет, не подходит. Лечение заболеваний горла. Опять мимо. Благожелательная атмосфера во время беседы. А вот это в самый раз.  
  
— Как только ты подашь признаки жизни, на тебя набросятся все мировые криминальные сообщества, — металл все еще не испарился, но теперь в нем меньше льда. — Эти стервятники слетаются не на трупы, а на живые тела.  
  
Шерлок просто кивает, глядя в лекало его собственных глаз.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Джона ни один из них не упоминает. Те, кто забрал с крыши труп (труп ли?), могут позаботиться об исполнении последней воли покойного. Пустота за правым плечом чувствуется острее. Слишком свежая могила. Слишком свежая рана. Слишком привык.  
  
— Ты все сделал правильно, — вдруг говорит Майкрофт, кажется, вполне искренне. Металла нет вовсе, но слова почему-то режут.  
  
— Знаю. Молли сказала то же самое.  
  
— Умная девочка. Жаль, ум не спасает от недостойных объектов любви, — Майкрофт поднимается, ставя точку в разговоре. — Пару недель, Шерлок, всего пару недель не высовывайся. Не покидай дом, не пробуй ни с кем связаться, не выходи в Интернет, даже шторы не открывай. Мне нужно время, чтобы собрать информацию.  
  
— Изображать из себя труп, я понял. Лучше бы я умер по-настоящему.  
  
Майкрофт замирает у двери и с каким-то отчаянным спокойствием произносит:  
  
— Ты узнал дом. В детстве мы приезжали сюда на лето. Я выбрал его не только из соображений безопасности, не только чтобы сбить со следа твоих... поклонников. Это в некотором роде знаковое место, — плечи под пиджаком напряжены, хотя тон остается ровным, почти бархатным. — Здесь я впервые по-настоящему за тебя испугался.  
  
Шерлок проводит экспресс-обыск в палатах разума, но безрезультатно.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, против воли заинтригованный.  
  
Кладбищенская грязь под глазами перетекает на складки у губ. Святой Петр улыбается.  
  
— Ты упал.  
  
Пару недель спустя ад и рай все еще закрыты. Шерлок мечется по дому, переворачивая вверх дном кустарную химическую лабораторию, принесенные Майкрофтом отчеты и собственные детские воспоминания. Пусто со всех сторон. Теплое есть ( _Джон, принеси мой телефон_ ), но далеко, не достать, не приблизиться. Пока нельзя. Это за правым плечом. А за левым... Кровь — совпадает с хранящимися в базе данными. Ничего не доказывает. Пистолет по виду настоящий, ничего не доказывает. Остановка дыхания — существуют способы. Игрушки. Железная дорога. Ноев ковчег. Кем подарены, каким воздействиям подвергались, полустертая информация не задевает нужного спускового крючка в голове, это все не то, это не тот мусор. Мусор может быть важным, может быть интересным. Определение «мусор» слишком уничижительно. Несоответствие калибра полученному ранению, а вот это уже зацепка. Обычно в таких случаях разносит пол головы, но Джиму Мориарти в тот день везло. Ирония. Или он хорошо подготовился, он любил... любит... тщательную подготовку. Можно было там, на крыше, подойти ближе, перевернуть, изучить дырку в затылке, если она там была. Шерлок не хотел подходить ближе. Вспышки полустертых мыслей всплывают на поверхность, когда зеленый вагон с желтыми надписями разваливается в руках. В зеленом вагоне обнаруживается пассажир. Джек. Джек-из-коробки.**  
  
У этого Джека нет коробки. Шерлок внимательно осматривает безжизненное жалкое тельце. Он вытащил его в детстве, лет в пять. Это странный Джек, Джек раздвоенный. Одна половина у него черная, а другая белая. Там, где краска стерлась, обе половины одинаково голые — под яркими узорами пластик из бледной кожи.  
  
 _Ты это я._  
  
Шерлок вздрагивает, когда ему в палец впивается острый остаток пружины. Острый, как лисья булавка. Что-то лисье в лице у этого Джека, а у Джима… У Джима кровь четвертой группы, как и у Шерлока. Крови было много, теперь он вспомнил. Майкрофт прибежал на крик.  
  
Шерлоку было пять, когда он выломал Джека из коробки. Мелодия фальшивила, он помнит это, хотя не помнит саму мелодию. Джека надо было показать маме, Шерлок бежал, споткнулся, упал, и распорол пружиной ладонь вдоль линии жизни.  
  
 _Ты упал. Я впервые по-настоящему за тебя испугался._  
  
Просто было слишком много крови. В 12 лет Майкрофт еще боялся крови.  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и сжимает Джека в кулаке. Когда Майкрофт находит его медитирующим над старым сундуком с игрушками, он без слов достает сигарету.  
  
— Ты ищешь призрака.  
  
Они передают сигарету друг другу как старые Грайи — единственный на троих глаз. Дым смягчает очертания предметов, только пружина Джека у линии жизни остается такой же острой.  
  
— Я ищу способ очистить свое имя и вернуться.  
  
Майкрофт качает головой. "Я знаю лучше", говорит это движение, "я всегда знаю лучше, это моя работа, дорогой брат — знать лучше". Шерлок скептически хмыкает: "И что, помогает? Это делает тебя счастливым?"  
  
— Очистить? Ты не создан для уборки. Возле ворот ждет машина, пункт назначения назовешь водителю сам, — Майкрофт в последний раз затягивается дымом и передает брату очередную папку. На этот раз болезненно-зеленую. — Здесь все, что мне удалось узнать о сети Мориарти. А также несколько вариантов документов и твой телефон. За Британию я в ответе перед Богом, за тебя — перед мамой. И если мне снова придется сообщить ей, что ее дорогое недоразумение сгинуло где-то в Швейцарских Альпах, а потом я опять найду тебя в Новом Орлеане со сломанной ногой и годовым запасом гашиша…  
  
Шерлок улыбается. Он почти не слушает. Он оглаживает блестящие бока телефона и читает сообщение. "Добро пожаловать в клуб". В клуб на троих. За левым плечом разгорается пламя, становится не просто тепло — жарко, почти нестерпимо горячо.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе, — бросает он и идет к выходу.  
  
У Майкрофта на лице появляется выражение беспокойства, модель №21, используется в случае непонимания происходящего, быстро переходит в сожаление (поддельное) или гнев (искренний).  
  
— Если ты начнешь действовать слишком активно, я не гарантирую долгое и счастливое прикрытие, — предупреждает он.  
  
— Спасибо, — Шерлок вчитывается во второе сообщение. "Монтокский монстр — страшное чудовище". Уровень эндорфинов зашкаливает, хочется подпрыгнуть и издать подобие боевого клича, но Майкрофт не оценит.  
  
— Куда ты направляешься?  
  
Мысль неожиданная и почти нежная: «Боится за меня. Все-таки было слишком много крови».  
  
— Туда, где водятся чудовища.  
  
Подкинув телефон на ладони, Шерлок покидает чистилище. На стороне ангелов разливается водопадом солнце.  
  
  
Примечания:  
*Мудра — в индуизме и буддизме — символическое, ритуальное расположение кистей рук, ритуальный язык жестов.  
**Джек-в-коробке — дословный перевод с английского (jack-in-the-box), попрыгунчик, чертик из табакерки. Неожиданно выскакивает из музыкальной шкатулки.  
  
  
  


-3-

  
Смерть Джима Мориарти рождается из вороненого ствола — улыбайтесь, сейчас отсюда вылетит птичка! И Джим улыбается.  _После_ — тоже улыбается, потому что это очень смешно: у Шерлока на полке будет череп с неэстетичной дыркой. Был бы. Птичке подрезали крылья.  
  
Головой об асфальт — не слишком мудро. Потом еще долго звенит боль в затылке, динь-динь, здравствуй, Джим, сегодня тебя зовут Питер. Питер два часа смывает с волос кровь. Питер улыбается: динь-динь, только не смотри внутрь. Мертво на внутренней стороне век, а если очень сильно закатить глаза, наверное, можно увидеть собственный затылок. Там светло и пусто. Динь-динь, Питер. Не нужно смотреть внутрь.  
  
— Куда ты смотришь, придурок? Для кого линии размечены? — говорит мистер Роу, коренастый, с бульдожьим взглядом, белые волосы перехвачены женской заколкой. Мистер Роу похож на большой белый гриб. Питер любит есть грибы, а Джим умеет их готовить.  
  
— Дэвидсон просил сдвинуть аппаратуру, — Питер-Джим делает старательно неуверенный шаг назад. Пусть гриб думает, что ему страшно. Парень, который еле-еле сводит концы с концами, должен бояться потерять работу. Помощник дизайнера пиротехнических эффектов, ха. Что это вообще за профессия?  
  
— Отлично. Значит, на Дэвидсона и повесим.  
  
Питер непонимающе хмурится (повесим провал спектакля, повесим нарушение условий контракта, больше случайных мыслей! — повесим во-он тот прожектор).  
  
— Повесим что?  
  
— Трупы с хрустящей корочкой, вот что! — рявкает мистер Роу и топает в сторону "Ауди" продюсера. Оттуда через пару минут слышится ругань и раздраженный голос Дэвидсона:  
  
— …сказал ему! Что это за дерьмо на сцене? У нас тут Ад, а не Матрица, убери к чертовой матери свою аппаратуру!  
  
— Единственное дерьмо на этой сцене — ты. А без моей аппаратуры к концу представления из актеров получатся куры гриль. Замаскируй чем-нибудь, хотя я бы оставил как есть. Техногенный ад. Гребаная актуальность.  
  
— Засунь свою актуальность...  
  
Радость прижимается к сердцу, когда Джим представляет их лица завтра. Завтра премьера. Радость гладит нетерпение, смиряет его до нужного предела: тсс, осторожнее, Питер такой хрупкий, не раздави его, сохрани его, дай ему выпрямиться, а потом скажи — улыбайся, сейчас тебе в рот вылетит птичка.  
  
Питер думает, что за каждым человеком тянутся трупы. Вереницы, караваны, легионы трупов. Когда мы уходим с работы, не оставляем ли мы за собой труп того, кто не ушел? Когда переезжаем, не закапываем ли в подвале бывшего дома мертвеца с собственным лицом? Мы убиваем одну реальность ради другой, ведь иначе невозможно. Какие же мы милашки.  
  
Квантовая механика машет Джиму теорией мультивселенной, но версия Питера ему тоже нравится. Очень стильная версия. От нее несет чем-то изысканно-извращенным.  
  
Вечером Джим аккуратно снимает Питера и вешает его на спинку стула. Вот еще один. Кого-то он застрелил там, на крыше, кто-то остался лежать, примерив кровавый нимб. Модный аксессуар в этом сезоне: доступен каждому и для каждого уникален.  
  
— Хэл-ло-оу. Мне нужен номер 243. Мистер Шон Хаус, да, совершенно верно. Спасибо, дорогая.  
  
Джим прижимает трубку к уху как морскую раковину. Белый шум на проводе вздымается и опадает волнами, приливом — ближе-дальше, громче-тише, паруса поставлены, поднимай якорь. Голос набрасывается без предупреждения:  
  
— Кто это?  
  
"Угадай. Нынче пеку, завтра пиво варю, у королевы дитя отберу…"  
  
Джим прикусывает губу, чтобы не испортить момент смехом, и нараспев произносит:  
  
— Я взываю к духу Шерлока Холмса. Слышишь ли ты меня, Шерлок Холмс? Здесь ли ты? Если ответ "да", стукни дважды.  
  
Белый шум на проводе. Голос глотает слова. Как бы он не подавился.  
  
— Я повторяю: дважды.  
  
— Тук-тук.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Шон Хаус.  
  
— Шон Хаос? Связь плохая, много помех.  
  
— Ты рядом с ночным клубом, я слышу музыку. Какой-то дешевый отель.  
  
— Не старайся. Через пять минут меня здесь уже не будет.  
  
Голос берет паузу. Берет без спроса чужие вещи, все такой же бесцеремонный. Практически родной. Уютное чувство, как старые домашние тапочки. Как глубокое кресло у камина. Как…  
  
— Поужинаем?  
  
…как неизобретательно. Авторские права на эту реплику протухли еще до появления слова «ужин». Джим демонстративно зевает в трубку и интересуется:  
  
— Это все, чему ты у нее научился?  
  
На том конце хмыкают. Теплый забавный всплеск. В детстве Джим тайно принес с прогулки ежа, еж трясся и сжимался в комок — храбрость по ежиным понятиям. Джиму казалось, что под иголками нет ничего, кроме сердца, с такой силой оно билось. Еж лакал молоко и часто хмыкал. Правда, после молока он загадил всю комнату и от него пришлось избавиться, но в целом… Шерлок Холмс мало чем отличается от ежа. За броней иголок у него очень мягкое брюшко. Нужно только заставить его развернуться. Лисы прекрасно умеют это делать.  
  
На том конце понижают тон до уровня Марианской впадины, звук отдается в паху:  
  
— Покажу при встрече.  
  
Джим касается губами трубки. Джим ныряет в Марианскую впадину, но в полете чувствует себя просто восхитительно. Сохраняйте спокойствие, зона турбулентности не вечна, черный ящик обязательно найдут.  
  
— Тогда не будем изменять традициям: только я, ты и смертельная опасность. Интригует?  
  
Молчание на пару вдохов длиннее, чем нужно: ищет информацию про дешевые отели рядом с ночными клубами. Упрямец.   
  
— Честно говоря, не слишком. С тех пор как меня похоронили все смертельное почему-то потеряло остроту.  
  
Тон выравнивается до нейтрального, Джима выдергивает из впадины. Очень резко. Он крепче стискивает телефон. Трубка — это почти горло. Нет, пока еще рано про горло. Или поздно.   
  
— Бедный дух. Какое незавершенное дело заставляет тебя томиться здесь, на грешной земле? Иди в свет!  
  
— Сам туда иди. Ты в районе Мэдисон-авеню, еще три минуты и я назову точный адрес.  
  
— Что делает в такие моменты малыш Джонни? Наверное, я должен сказать: великолепно! Поразительно! Грандиозно! Похоже? Нет-нет, не отвечай… — Джим обрывает себя на полуслове и говорит тихо, быстро, — Я боялся, что ты прыгнешь. Боялся, что ты не прыгнешь. Ты невероятен.  
  
На том конце пораженно молчат. Бывают моменты, которые хочется засушить между страницами жизни как цветок. Джим выдергивает из потока времени почти двадцать секунд пораженной тишины и бережно сохраняет в формате мп-3. Такую тишину можно принимать каждое утро вместо прозака, ею можно затягиваться, как сигарой, мазать больную гордость и склеивать разбитые мечты. Действует безотказно.  
  
— У меня ни с кем такого не было. Только один вопрос... Я исчез из твоей не-жизни, оставил тебя в вечном покое, даже тенью не являлся. И вот ирония: ты сам меня ищешь! Не за что больше держаться, милый?  
  
Станции сотовой связи должны задохнуться от количества яда, которое прошло в эфир вместе с этой фразой. Ответная порция разъедает в озоне дыры:  
  
— Ирония? Я бы сказал, сарказм. Теперь  _я_  тебе должен. Милый.  
  
Ах, злость или страсть — какая разница, звучит одинаково вдохновляюще.  
  
— Жду тебя завтра. Конверт с точным местом и временем найдешь в ящике стола.  
  
Нажав «отбой», Джим кладет заранее подготовленный конверт в ящик, подхватывает со спинки стула Питера и выходит в ночь. Он чувствует себя опьяненным. Он чувствует себя живым. Он чувствует себя, и это, пожалуй, не так уж больно. Тот, раскинувшийся на крыше, давно сгнил. Остались только кости. Их до серебряного блеска высушило солнце и растащили по гнездам сороки. Брук возвращается теперь редко-редко, во сне, молчит и сияет нимбом. Ему идет.  
  
"Сотни моих Я рассыпаны по дороге. Я — безымянный солдат в общей могиле, Я — мальчик, попавший под машину, Я — президент общества редких птиц, Я — обдолбанная шлюха, которая колется только для того, чтобы каждую ночь видеть Христа у себя в постели".  
  
Саморазрушение с каждым разом дается все легче. Наверное, это должно пугать. Когда-нибудь смерть останется единственным неиспробованным вариантом. Последнюю пулю хранят для себя, верно?  
  
— Последний снаряд точно в это время, — мистер Роу тычет пальцем в график на мониторе.  
  
— Разумеется, — Питер вежлив и немногословен. Он волнуется. Все просчитано и размечено, но от случайностей никто не застрахован.  
  
— Скоро начнем. Я за пультом на всякий пожарный. Не доверяю этой автоматике: если что, отрубай ее, — мистер Роу неодобрительно трясет седыми волосами и оставляет Питера наедине с компьютером.  
  
Люди слишком обленились. Они мало что умеют делать руками, у них для всего есть поддержка из нулей и единиц. А потом это входит в моду, нули с единицами везде, нули с единицами в вашем завтраке, в геле для волос, в воздухе: бесплатный wi-fi, кому бесплатный wi-fi? Мистер Роу — отличный профессионал. Без малейших навыков программирования, что, к сожалению, делает его динозавром. Очень ценным доисторическим ящером.  
  
— И стал я на песке морском, и увидел выходящего из моря зверя с семью головами и десятью рогами: на рогах его было десять диадем, а на головах его имена богохульные, — говорит Джим, когда слышит скрип открывшейся двери позади. — И видел я, что одна из голов его как бы смертельно была ранена, но эта смертельная рана исцелела.  
  
Он разворачивает кресло одним движением.  
  
— Библия? — дух Шерлока Холмса стоит рядом. Непривычная стрижка и одежда, но есть и другие перемены. Где-то внутри. Не нужно смотреть внутрь. — Это что, травма детства?  
  
— Откровение Иоанна Богослова, — Джим смотрит снизу вверх, потому что Шерлоку негде сесть. В походной рубке едва хватает места даже для одного стула. — Так и знал, что ты не оценишь.  
  
На сцене под открытым небом срабатывает первая пушка: генератор холодного дыма. Стараниями осветителей молочный туман сразу же становится фиолетовым.  
  
— Мне приходится разбираться с твоими делами, — Шерлок следит за графиком на мониторе как за кардиограммой тяжело больного.  
  
— Кому-то же надо об этом позаботиться, — Джим вздыхает. Зрителей обдает фонтаном безобидных искр, по импровизированному залу проносится рокот аплодисментов.   
  
— Ты ведь не меня хотел сжечь, — дух успел стать за эти месяцы слишком проницательным. — Я проверил, ты отрезал все пути назад в первую очередь для себя.  
  
Не все. Есть одна ниточка.  
  
Джим встает, загораживая монитор. На сцене зажигаются холодопламенные фонтаны. Они же ярятся в морских глазах духа.  
  
— У меня есть одна теория. Если старик Шекспир прав и мы все актеры, пьесу всегда можно поменять, верно? Актер стреляется, а потом поднимается и уходит за кулисы, в реальность. Реальность — это еще одна пьеса с красивым названием. Где здесь ближайший пистолет до реальности? Ближайшая пуля до реальности? Нет, лучше так: когда у нас ближайшая пуля до реальности? Хорошо, я могу оперировать более научными понятиями: захотелось сменить универсум.  
  
Джим выдает эту чушь с таким серьезным выражением лица, что от усилий начинает сводить скулы. Морская зыбь перед ним темнеет от наступающего шторма. На сцене взрывается первый снаряд. Слышатся испуганные вскрики, а потом снова аплодисменты.  
  
— Останови программу.  
  
— Но посмотри, им же нравится! Идеальное прикрытие, и все почти легально. Ну, кое-что я усовершенствовал, каюсь.  
  
Второй снаряд рассыпается мелкими звездами. Очередь за третьим, последним.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Не надо?  
  
Шерлок отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Тогда предложи мне что-нибудь равноценное.  
  
Истинная ценность — это время. Его всегда не хватает. Его не хватает неприметным парням в штатском, которые пробираются к сцене. Его не хватает трем киллерам международного класса, которые высматривают в толпе определенный объект. Его не хватает замершим перед кульминацией зрителям, хотя они не знают об этом. Времени мало, так мало. Мало для сомнений. Мало, чтобы придумать более эффективный ответ. Поэтому Шерлок делает шаг вперед.  
  
…У него жесткие губы с привкусом соли. Джим удерживает чужой рот около собственного, постепенно смягчая, согревая, пробираясь внутрь.  _Родник, родник, иди ко мне, я осушу тебя! Я прошу, ты слышишь, ты бредишь? Возьми мой воздух, отдай мне свой. Соль слаще меда. Вонзись, утопи, сгори. Падай, не бойся, здесь бездонно. Химия, ты любишь химию? Давай создадим новый элемент. Распахни меня шире. А я распахну тебя, вложу в тебя тайну, закрою на ключ, ты пахнешь пораженной тишиной, а внутри..._ И сердце под иглами, и страсть вместо злости, и ответ, наконец — ответ.  
  
Когда третий взрыв вырывает у зрителей крики восторга, Шерлок дергается, но не отстраняется.  
  
— Лжец, — шепчет он. А потом неожиданно трезво произносит:  
  
— Машина на платной парковке.  
  
— Знаю, я уже вытащил у тебя ключи.  
  
— Я почувствовал.  
  
— Поверь, ты не это чувствовал.  
  
— За тобой сейчас придут.  
  
— За тобой тоже.  
  
— Может, перестанешь… ахм… перестанешь… делать это…  
  
—  _Это_  называется "лизать".  
  
Мистер Роу, парни в штатском и один из киллеров врываются в рубку пару минут спустя. К их отчаянью, она безнадежно, душераздирающе, абсолютно, решительно пуста. Хотя обладатели метафизического зрения могли бы заметить в углу труп Питера. Улыбающийся, совершенно счастливый труп.  
  
День спустя круизный лайнер "Жемчужина Норвегии" вместе с ничем не примечательными пассажирами принимает на борт некоего Дэвида Хадсона. Дэвид собирается сойти на Антигуа или Ямайке, а потом превратиться в кого-нибудь другого. На подушке в дешевом отеле рядом с ночным клубом он оставил записку "Берегись: Моран". Дэвид надеется, что местное кладбище не обзаведется могилой Шона Хауса. Дэвид надеется, что кудрявая голова, которая покоится на той же подушке, обнаружит следы пепла от ямайских сигар и сложит их с одним вскользь брошенным прошлой ночью намеком.  
  
Есть живые, мертвые и плывущие по морю. Джим Мориарти всегда относил себя к третьей категории.


End file.
